This is a multicenter study funded by the NIAID to determine the safety and immunogenicity of the candidate AIDS Vaccine, HIVAC-le, a vaccine produced by recombinant vaccinia virus which expressed the envelope glycoprotein of HIV. It is a double-blind randomized trial comparing the experimental vaccine with DRY-VAX small pox vaccine as a control in a dose escalating format.